1. Technical Field
The invention may include embodiments that relate to an encapsulant for encapsulating electronic components. The invention may include embodiments that relate to a method of making and/or using the encapsulant. The invention may include embodiments that relate to an electronic device that includes the encapsulant.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic components, such as integrated circuits, may be encapsulated by transfer molding for environmental protection and to maintain structural and functional integrity. The encapsulating material may be a polymeric composition. Such encapsulating materials may be useful for encapsulation of semiconductors, semiconductor integrated circuits, passives, passive networks, multichip modules, opto-electronic devices and numerous other applications.
During molding, currently available encapsulating materials may stick to process equipment, or may be otherwise problematic. At room temperature, the encapsulating materials may be liquid or semi-solid putties.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,798; 4,632,798; 5,355,016; 5,998,876; and 5,272,377 address one or more encapsulant issues and disclose materials related thereto. International Publication No. WO 03/072628 A1 discloses a novolac type phenolic epoxy resin composition for encapsulating electronic parts.
It may be desirable to have an encapsulating material with different properties than encapsulants that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a cured encapsulant produced with materials and/or methods different from those materials and/or methods currently available. It may be desirable to have an electronic device that includes an encapsulant produced with materials and/or methods different from those materials and/or methods currently available.